Blue and Pink Together Make Love
by i-am-insanitys-sin
Summary: When a new transfer student comes to Ouran High School, chaos is sure to ensue with the Host club undoubtedly at the forefront. Surprises and twists to be found and is it true that Blue and Pink together make new love? (To be edited)


Hey there everyone, I know I should be finishing my other story but it's been so long that I'm having trouble diving back into it's story line. For now I'm taking a little break and writing this story instead. It's been something I've been wanting to write for a long time. I will only say the Disclaimer once. I do not and will never own Ouran High School Host Club nor do i own any of the characters except for the ones I have created. with out further ado lets head on the first chapter. I will apologize if any of the characters are a bit ooc. Thank you for taking the time to read this and for your support everyone.

* * *

A bright ray of sunlight bursts into the room of a sleeping girl shining upon her face, a reminder that it was now time to awaken for the day. A soft groan of discomfort leaves the girl's lips as her emerald eyes flutter open, blinded ever so slightly by the light covering her face. Running a gentle hand over her eyes, she shifts and slowly gets out of bed to get ready for the day, striding across the room to her closet to grab her uniform. '_This is it, my first day in a new school. I hope I don't get picked on here. Rich teenagers can be very... judgmental. But let's try not to focus on that shall we Akane, today will go well, just believe it and it will be.' _A small smile appears on her face at her thoughts as they try to encourage her. Dressed and ready to leave, Akane grabs her bag and heads downstairs, ignoring the staff as she walks to the car she knew was waiting for her outside. "Good morning Jefferson." Akane greeting the chauffeur politely, entering the car. He merely gives her a small nod in return and they take off to Akane's new school.

The ride didn't take long and before she knew it, she was already outside the school. She had forgotten how very pink it was and needed a second to get over her shock again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Akane calms herself before hopping out of the car and heading towards the administration building, thankfully she at least knew where that was. Feeling stares on her back Akane straightens herself up bringing herself to her full height, which admittedly wasn't very tall, and carries on as if nothing was happening. Entering the building, she walks up to the reception and stands on her tip toes to see the lady properly over the desk, clearing her throat to get the woman's attention. Moving her gaze from her work, the receptionist gives a dazzling smile to Akane before giving a well rehearsed line. "Hi there, how may I help you today?"

"My name is Akane Yamashiro, I'm here to get my schedule, I'm the new 2nd year student that just started." Akane informs her with a kind tone. Recognition fills the receptionist's face and she immediately goes searching for the files she needed, making a couple of quick double checks before handing over Akane's schedule to her. "This shall be your permanent schedule for the duration of the year unless you wish to change any classes, in which case you would need to sort that out here and receive your new schedule." The receptionist explains patiently. "For the next week you shall be assigned a guide to show you where all your classes are." Looking down at the paper in her hand for a second the woman continues speaking, "please take a seat, Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori will be here to collect you momentarily. We hope you enjoy your time here." She finishes before returning to her work.

Akane moves to sit down when two boys waltz into the room, the blonde bee-lining to her before getting down on one knee and taking her hands in his. "Oh Princess, how I am grateful to be in the presence of one with such beauty. You do me such honour..." before the boy has time to continue his spiel, the dark haired one had dragged him back to a respectful distance, his eyebrow twitching for a moment before he gives a seemingly normal smile as he introduces himself and the blonde boy besides him. "Good morning Miss Yamashiro, I am Kyoya Ootori and this is Tamaki Suoh. We are both second years and will probably be in many of the same classes. If you have any problems simply talk to either one of us." Recovering from being stunned, Akane nods her head giving them a smile. "A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Akane Yamashiro, though I suppose you already knew that. Shall we head to class now?" She inquires politely. Kyoya gives an affirmative and the three of them head off to the second year homeroom.

Entering the classroom, Akane decided to hover by the boys while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Lucky for her she didn't have to wait long before the homeroom teacher walked in, beckoning her to the front of the class. Moving to the front of the room the bell goes off and she stands facing everyone, nerves starting to increase the longer she is just standing there, the other students now whispering to each other. "This is our new student." The teacher says briefly explaining why she was there. "You may introduce yourself before heading to the empty seat on the third row, next to Mr. Suoh." Gesturing with his hand, he indicates that she has the floor. Taking one last breath in, steeling her nerves she begins her introduction.

"Hello everyone, my name is Akane Yamashiro. I just recently transferred here from England. Please take care of me." She finishes with a small bow as custom demands before heading to her seat. The students around her burst out into more whispers while Akane just ignores them, pulling out her schedule she takes a moment to look it over properly noticing that there was a small note on it saying she need to join a club within the next two weeks, a small sigh leaving her lips as she hopes she could manage the task in time. A small strand of hair falls in front of eyes and she brushes the raven coloured hair out her face, tucking the small strand behind her ear. Hearing the bell signal it was time for the next class she gets her books out and hopes the day finishes quickly.

* * *

End of chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to what comes next. If you like it don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Thanks everyone.


End file.
